Two Days
by aobabe
Summary: Two days was a pretty long time for them. For two adolescent idiots who only loved basketball. Yeah, you can guess the rest. BL; AoKise.


**Title**: Two Days

**Fandom**: Kuroko no basuke

**Rating**: NC-17

**Warnings**: Slash, un-beta'd, anal, etc.

**Pairing**: Aomine/Kise

**Word Count**: 4,437 approx.

**A/N**: I've been away for almost a month sigh. With my sister's wedding and stuff and SO MUCH STRESS. Anywaay, is it weird that I got the idea for this while I was studying something about a cockroach's digestive system? Ah, I guess it is. But _AOKISE!_ (Ah, humor? Is there humor here? Wrong genre?) I'm a newb so I'm really not sure how I've written this ahh. Reviews are more than appreciated! Thank you so much!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

"I can't do this anymore!" Kise wailed, as he banged his head—face-front—on his desk. "Biology sucks."

He had been trying to study something—anything—in biology since the past two days but he just couldn't do it. As soon as he would read one paragraph of his hellishly gigantic text book, he would forget the previous one. And that was what was happening with him since his study leave started.

He had no idea what he had to do to _actually_ remember the things he was studying. Sometimes he would chew the back of his pencil, and sometimes he would try moving his own fingers back and forth, trying to count the number of bones he could feel. He tried exercising, drinking water and doing everything his pals told him to prepare his brain to study but nothing worked.

He wasn't able to concentrate at all. '_We shouldn't have biology in this world! This is evil!_' he mentally grumbled to himself. After gulping down an energy drink from the kitchen, he dragged his feet slowly—and loudly—and walked back to his room.

He was in no mood to study. Not when the rest of his _senpai_s were enjoying a match against Touou! It sucked that all the first years had to study for their biology test. But they had received a warning already: If they didn't get more than 40 percent in their test, no matches for the next 4 months. And that applied for the Kaijou ace too.

The blond was hurting to play basketball—especially because it was a match against Touou. _He_ would be there after all.

Kise slumped back onto his chair and after staring at his books with utter boredom literally plastered across his face, he clenched his fists and yelled, "Alright! I'll do this one page and call it a day!"

**-x-**

After seven excruciatingly long minutes, Kise was staring at the blank white ceiling of his room, thinking how much of an interesting piece of art it suddenly became. He turned his attention to the fan, whose paint was peeling and had almost turned brown because of all the dust, and moved his head about, trying to see the 'Y' shape from all directions.

He also paid attention to all the sounds coming from outside of the window, as he played with the earring on his left ear. He heard a pigeon make retarded noises that he hated, and also a few kids playing hopscotch right across the road. He tugged at his earring unconsciously, and winced when he felt the pain.

He seriously did _not_ want to study.

His thoughts drifted to the match that was currently going on in his school. The squeaking of shoes against the polished floor of the gym, the gross smell of sweat that none of the players mind, the continuous screams of the benched teammates, the sound of the buzzer going off as someone scores, the _thud_ with which the basketball falls on the floor through the hoop and the sound of everyone high-fiving each other.

Ah, he could imagine every single detail—even the huge gatherings of girls here and there in the stands, cheering only for him.

He chuckled quietly at the last part, until he remembered _someone_, and his laughter came to an abrupt halt, as his cheeks flamed. Kise knew the way he would be looked at by _that person_ whenever his team played a game _that person_'s team wasn't playing. It made it hard for Kise to breathe, much less concentrate on the game. As he envisioned those dark blue eyes staring right at him, piercing through him with determination and confidence imprinted on them, he involuntarily shuddered and felt goose bumps.

He could imagine _that person_'s figure as _he_ played basketball. The sweat slicked skin, the concentrated gaze, the superior smirk, the low grunts and baritone chuckles of _his person_. Kise licked his lips involuntarily as he started recalling more _intricate_ details. He wasn't even aware that his dick was already asking for a bit of attention.

Suddenly he realized just what he was doing, and with an audible gasp Kise shook his head vigorously and held his biology book close to his face. He could _feel_ how hot his body was becoming, especially in weird—yeah, weird—places. "No problem in feeling _this_…" he mumbled into his book. He could faintly smell the onion gratin soup that he had dropped on his book from a few days back, when he used it as a shield when he and a _certain_ blue haired person were having a food fight during lunch. _That baka..._

Again, he shook his head, trying to shut his mind up. For the twenty ninth time (yep, he was counting) he swore to himself that he would focus and study. He sat up straight and clutched his marker firmly in his hand.

"Alright; the _pectoral girdle_ has… and the _femur_ is the largest… that's humorous? Oh wait it is _humerus_! Heh, a humorous _humerus_. Eh? Wait, wait, that's the _skull_ part… right? No, no—w- w- w- what is a _syndesmosis _now!? _Fibula!?_?" and he was done. Kise shut his book with a really loud _bam_. And he was not going to open it again.

"Evil, evil, evil, evil, evil," he chanted as he hid his face behind his hands. He was so close to crying. He wouldn't be allowed to play basketball and would probably be kicked out of school since he had only one job: To lead Kaijou to victory; and he was going to fail.

He was about to go and wallow in self pity as he stared into the abyss (on his soft and fluffy bed) but was interrupted when the door to his room flung open. A shriek escaped his lips, as he didn't expect anyone to just barge into his house at two in the afternoon. He wasn't in danger though, he knew the intruder. Oh, he knew him _really _well.

But instead of his heartbeat going back to some sort of stability, it was only _after_ he recognized the tall mess standing in front of him, that his heartbeat plummeted to some level he didn't even know existed.

"Aomine_cchi_! You can't just barge into peoples' houses like that!" Kise practically yelled—not really scolding his new companion, but rather trying to reprimand his own heart for getting so excited—as one hand of his clutched the chair and the other gripped his shirt tightly.

Aomine held back his laughter as he stared at Kise, and deftly dangled a key at him. "But isn't that why you gave this to me? Because you wanted me to barge into your house whenever I wanted to?" he was so amused, he couldn't help but want to make Kise feel flustered.

Kise blushed furiously as he tried to come up with something sharp to snap back at Aomine, though what he said held more or less, some truth. "You're the one who thinks that! I never even—"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Aomine waved a hand at him, indicating that Kise should shut up, and so he did.

The blond looked at Aomine, taking in everything about him, which just made his half erect dick twitch under his boxers. Kise gaped at his dark blue hair that wasn't either too long or too short, his tanned skin that made him look so goddamn hot, his toned arms with the perfect muscle everywhere resting at his sides and his… Touou basketball uniform?

"Eh? Aomine_cchi_, why aren't you in the match now?" asked Kise, majorly shocked. "You're the ace!"

The blunette just grunted as he shut the door behind him with a light kick, and walked over to Kise's bed and plopped himself on it. "Don't worry," he said as he placed a white plastic bag which the blond hadn't noticed before on the bed. "It's no fun anyway."

Kise spun himself on his chair and was directly facing his bed, just a few feet away from the Power Forward. He pouted and he dragged his words as he said, "Aomine_cchi_ shouldn't say that! Of course it's fun when everyone's giving it their best! You shouldn't skip matches!"

Aomine only stared at the shorter dude sitting across him. He was undeniably stupid and oblivious, but at the same time so kind, encouraging and perfectly confident. Which was a little too much perfection all bundled up in one body.

And all of that belonged to him.

He closed his eyes and turning his head upward said, "Don't misunderstand, dumbass." He looked back at Kise (who was undoubtedly confused) and neither let go of their gaze. "It's no fun because of you."

Now Kise was really confused. "Eh? Aomine_cchi_, I don't understand what—"

The tanned male yanked the blond to him, clutching him by the collar of his shirt. Their faces were only inches apart. Kise's eyes were wide with shock (and fear too), until he realized the situation he was in, and he shut them tight. Involuntarily, his bottom lip quivered, which made Aomine smirk for a split second.

Gently, he pressed his lips against Kise's. The kiss wasn't possessive—it was sweet; really sweet, and a one that made Kise's heart thump like mad. The blond breathed in Aomine's smell, which made his stomach flutter.

Aomine lingered around Kise's mouth for a while, pressing light kisses whenever he felt like it. "Let's rephrase. It's no fun _without_ you, _Kise_."

Kise gulped as he tried to hide the blush that was creeping on his face. Recently Aomine had become so... sappy? No, romantic should be the word. And seeing the blunette like that did things to Kise (especially his little Kise)

"I have to study, Aomine_cchi_. Don't disturb me okay?" said Kise as he abruptly turned to continue what he was doing, stupidly trying to avoid his boyfriend.

Aomine looked at Kise incredulously. "Are you fuckin' serious?" he almost yelled; but when he saw Kise's red ears, he smiled to himself and pulled a chair close to his study table. "I'm good in bio, you know?"

The blunette noticed the blond's sarcastic 'Yeah right' look before Kise could wipe it off his face. The Power Forward growled at him and pulled his biology book away from under his elbows. And for no reason whatsoever, he simultaneously said, "Give me your book."

The blond didn't even try to protest and just silently trailed his eyes along Aomine's face. He was getting so turned on by every small movement made by his boyfriend and it freaked him out.

Aomine's basketball jersey was loose and was almost sliding off, making almost everything inside visible to Kise, further aggravating his aching cock. Drool accumulated in the Small Forward's mouth as he stared at the taut nipples in front of his eyes.

"Oi," his tutor's voice made him gulp and quickly look away at his books. "Are you dumb? How can you not get this?"

Kise just stared at Aomine, his lips ever so slightly parted, feeling the hunger of something more than just food rising up in his body, making him intensely hot all over.

"Aomine_cchi_..." he whispered huskily, as his amber eyes met dark blue ones. Aomine knew exactly what Kise wanted, and he was going to give it to him. Hell yeah, he was.

But he was in the mood for something else today. He was skipping a basketball match after all; so he deserved a little bit of fun, no? And his boyfriend was going to give it to him. But if it was up to him, he would tie Kise up and fuck him senseless until all the 'dumbass' saw was him. Every. Damn. Time.

"You know where your eyes and ears are, right?"

Kise only nodded, scared that his voice would break if he spoke.

"Alright, I'm skipping that part." After giving Kise a short glance, he resumed. "Next is the _pectoral girdle_ then. See this." He pointed to a diagram in the book. Running his long fingers along the borders of the diagram he said, "That's the _clavicle_, and there's the_ scapula_. They're articulated like _this_. Get it?"

_No._ And Kise said it out loud.

Which just made Aomine click his tongue and after a few moments say, "Strip."

Kise's eyes widened and he clutched his chair tight and froze in place. "W- What? Why should I—"

"Do it." The sobriety in Aomine's voice made Kise obey him without retorting. He slowly pulled his T shirt over his head, fumbling at certain areas because his fingers were too shaky to even grip anything. His face was flushed in embarrassment and he didn't even dare to look up at the blunette. Which was actually pretty unfortunate; because if he did, then he would have seen that Aomine was as turned on as he was (if not more).

Aomine was so glad that he fapped to a picture of Kise posing like a pilot in some magazine earlier that day. At least that would let him control his… urges (?) for a while. But the blunette wanted some more fun today. He wanted to make Kise blush hard like never before. And then make him come in the same way. He was going to give his boyfriend all the pleasure in the world. So, he pretended not to notice the bulge in Kise's shorts as Kise shifted about, aching for some—_any_—friction.

"Wait," Aomine said, as the blond started to reach for his shorts. "Show me where your collarbone is."

Kise was going mad. His nipples were fully—and painfully—erect and he knew what else was, but he was still doing what the blunette was asking him to do. Slowly, he raised his hand to the part that Aomine was referring to and ran his slender fingers along it. After Aomine said something about a collarbone and _clavicle _and something else that Kise never heard because of the blood rushing to his head, he was given another command.

"Your shoulder blade; show me."

With a soft whimper, Kise complied and cupped his hands around his shoulders, his arms forming a cross in front of his chest. He breathed in sharply when his arms brushed against his hard pink nubs and his eyes rolled back in his head. Aomine was watching his every move intently, and was actually surprised and extremely thankful that he hadn't had a nosebleed yet.

Again, Kise didn't catch a single word Aomine said as he explained the rest of the joints and what not about his shoulder. "_Biceps_ and _triceps_… of course you know this. _We_ all know this. That's your _humerus_."

Running his hands along Kise's forearms, he felt the muscles flex and tighten beneath his touch as the blond dug his fingers into his palms. "Relax, Kise. See, this is the…"

'_What did Aomine_cchi_ just say?_'

Kise hadn't even touched his cock but he wanted to come already. His breathing was ragged and he desperately wanted Aomine to touch him. So when he felt Aomine entwining their fingers together, while saying some totally weird things about those bones, he couldn't control himself anymore.

He pounced on his boyfriend, making him fall back on the bed. He kissed the blunette desperately; hungrily, like a lion deprived of food. And Aomine wasn't expecting that. Not in the least bit.

"Kise!" he growled, though feeling his lover's erection pressing into his hip made his own cock throb under his uniform and he was coming undone right there.

Hearing his name, Kise half opened his lust filled eyes and broke apart from Aomine's lips with a soft moan. "Aomine_cchi_. You bully!"

Kise could hardly breathe, much less speak, which made his words sound so erotic to Aomine, that all his determination to tease Kise till he was pretty much begging to be fucked by Aomine came crashing down. The need and yearning in his eyes, the way his body shook and trembled, and the way he was constantly whispering his name made Aomine realize that he was screwed.

He was so fucking screwed.

Aomine was under Kise, and he knew perfectly how to make his boy go wild. "Seducing your tutor is not good, Kise." Slowly, he bit his left ear and started tugging on his earring with his teeth. He sucked on the soft lobe, which made Kise groan.

The blunette loosened his grasp on the biology book and let his hands roam about freely on Kise's bare chest. He tugged at his nipples and rubbed them, until they reddened, and Kise forcefully ground into Aomine's stomach, moaning uncontrollably.

The Power Forward rolled them over, so that Kise's back was pressed against the bed and he was lying on top of him. Staring into the shorter boy's amber eyes, he husked, "Tell me what you want, Kise."

When Kise saw how intently he was being looked at, he shuddered and between his hitched breathing, whispered, "L-Lick…"

"Lick what? Your ear…? Or nipples? Or probably your—"

"…Aomine_cchi_!"

The blunette had to stifle a laugh because of the way Kise whimpered and whined. "Since you won't tell me, don't even try and stop me."

He didn't even wait to hear what Kise had to say. He just bent and took one of the blond's erect nipples into his mouth and bit on it. And after he saw it swell, he did the same for the ignored one. Kise was squirming uncontrollably and mewling beneath him. "Please…"

Aomine knew what his boyfriend wanted. He knew it very well.

He straightened himself and pulled his Touou jersey over his head and tossed it somewhere he didn't even bother to look. He didn't even recall the match that was currently going on. He just looked at the boy lying below him. His blond hair was disheveled, his eyes moist and dull with lust, his lips wet because of all the kissing, his nipples bright red and swollen, his arms by his sides, his fingers grasping at the sheets as he bucked upwards and arched his back whenever Aomine touched him.

Aomine was afraid he might come right there and then, without having even touched himself. The frequent contact they had through the thin materials of their shorts made him want to shoot. But no, it had been a while—precisely, two days—since they had last done it, and he wanted it today. He was going to fuck Kise senseless.

The blunette slid his hands down Kise's chest and reached the waistband of his shorts. He tugged at it, and with a single quick movement, brought it down to his knees. And the moment Kise's erection was freed, his cock slapped against his stomach, and a groan escaped his parted lips.

It wasn't long before Aomine freed his own hard member from his shorts and felt how rock hard he had become. As the blue haired teen stared at Kise's throbbing cock, he saw pre-cum dribble down the sides, and turned his gaze back to the blond's face.

And when he saw his face turn even redder, Aomine couldn't help but scream, "Fuck!"

He reached down and bit Kise's lip, and pushed his tongue into the shorter boy's mouth, dominating the kiss and not letting Kise break apart. He tangled his hand in the blond hair he could find and pulled him closer, while Kise did the same. They were so close, but still weren't close enough. Each time their erections rubbed against each other, they would either grunt, or moan or make some weird animalistic sound that seemed to turn the other on even more.

With the slightest of movements, Aomine pulled the bag that he brought with him when he entered the room and pulled out a tiny bottle from inside. He released his hold on Kise and broke their kiss to open the bottle. He fumbled with it, and cursed under his breath because it had some two or three layers that had to be removed.

Kise was shaking now. He needed Aomine in him. And even though Aomine was being so _un_cool, trying hard to open simple bottle of lube, he thought his idol was plenty cool that time too.

The blond remembered that the last time they had made love to each other was just two days or something back, but every single minute without the other made it excruciating for each one. Yep, they were typical teenagers in love.

When Aomine finally got it opened though, he didn't waste any time. He squirted the lube onto his palm and in a husky voice commanded, "Spread your legs apart."

And Kise was more than willing to do so. So he did, and the blunette growled in assent. Aomine pressed his slicked fingers between the blond's legs and at the same time started sucking on the nape of his neck.

When Kise felt the sudden breach of his entrance by Aomine's finger, he couldn't help but scream out loud, as his own fingers dug in deep into his partner's shoulders. And by hearing his lover's voice so close to him, Aomine lost it. He bit the pale flesh near Kise's collarbone and felt his teeth sink in. He licked the blood away while he started moving his finger in and out of Kise, increasing the speed steadily.

"Aomine_cchi_… I can't…" Kise breathed, his entire body squirming under Aomine, pushing back into his finger whenever they would be coming out. He was ready to explode.

"No." With a quick movement, calloused tanned fingers were gripping Kise's dripping, throbbing hardness. "Not yet. I'm not going to let you come yet."

Ignoring Kise's mewls and whimpers, the blunette thrust another finger into the blond, evoking another loud scream from him. '_Shit… I can't do this anymore either. Fuck!_' Aomine thought as he looked at Kise's normally pale face flushed bright red and glistening with sweat.

Kise moaned every time Aomine's fingers brushed his prostate, and he would push back into them, trying to get them deeper. He wanted something more—something bigger, wider. Which is why, he reached out to grip Aomine's erection, and brought it close to his entrance and breathed his lover's name.

And his lover couldn't take it anymore. Seeing Kise's pleasure was his own pleasure. And he wasn't going to deprive Kise of it any longer. So he hastily pulled out his fingers and squirted more of the lube on Kise's entrance and his own hardness.

With Kise's fingers sliding up and down Aomine's cock, spreading the lube all over, Aomine was going insane. He tightened his grip on Kise's erection, which made the blond gasp and whimper. Slowly, Kise guided the erect member in his hands to his hole as Aomine gripped Kise's hip with his free hand.

And with a quick thrust forward, the head of Aomine's cock was inside Kise. And it made Kise evoke a high pitched scream. Aomine almost pulled out, but was stopped when Kise's hands grasped the blunette's hips strongly, stopping him from doing so. When the burning sensation died out a bit, Kise gulped and whispered to Aomine that he could continue.

"Kise…" Aomine huskily groaned as he made circles with his fingers on the blond's side while slowly pushing into him. "You're so fucking tight—"

Kise pushed back onto the cock buried inside him, and shuddered when he felt it brush against his prostate. He arched his back and felt Aomine's fingers around his erection loosen and start stroking him.

Aomine couldn't get more than half of his cock inside Kise, but he was somehow glad that it wasn't only a fourth like last time. With short but quick thrusts, Aomine started moving in and out of Kise.

It was getting too _fucking _hot for both of them. Kise was thrashing about on the bed because of how stimulated he was. He was getting pounded in his ass along with a hand job, while Aomine couldn't bear the heat and tightness engulfing his dick. And just watching the lewd actions and expressions he was extracting from Kise made it seem like he was full to the brim.

So when Kise yelled out, "Aomine_cchi_! Oh God, I'm—" and arched his back, ready to explode, Aomine knew. He knew that it was only Kise Ryouta—_his_ Kise Ryouta, who could ever, _ever_ make him feel the way he was feeling.

"Kise…" he growled, and felt Kise come in his hand, the warm liquid spurting out, loads in a row. And at the same time, Kise's ass clamped down on Aomine's dick and with a loud grunt, he came inside Kise, shot after shot.

Two days was a pretty long time for them. For two adolescent idiots who only loved basketball.

Aomine dropped on Kise, his head resting close to Kise's. They were panting heavily and could feel each other shuddering occasionally. The blond turned his head sideways and whispered into Aomine's ear, "I never knew that Aomine_cchi _was so perverted."

Without even lifting his head, the blunette spoke into the sheets, "Hah?"

"You know, acting like you would tutor me. And then you did such erotic things to your student!"

Aomine turned his head with a jerk to face the airhead lying down next to him. He wanted to punch him in the face. "It's your fault, dumbass."

Kise, in his high pitched whiny voice said, "Again?" He pouted, thinking that Aomine was the mean_est_ person alive.

Looking at his boyfriend like that made Aomine chuckle, and propping himself with one elbow on the bed, he kissed Kise, letting his tongue roam about in the blond's mouth, his body forgetting how sticky and disgusting he felt.

Kise was left breathless by the time Aomine decided to pull away. And he was back to the state he was in right after Aomine barged in.

Everything they both did was clumsy. The way they kissed, the way they made animalistic sounds during making out and pretty much everything. It was one hundred percent clumsy.

But it was still perfect. At least, it was perfect for them.

Which is why when Kise said, "I love you, Aomine_cchi_!" the blue haired teenager could only chortle while saying, "Yeah, I love you too, _dumbass_."

Anyway, the biology book wasn't touched until after a few more hours, during which some other things… happened (if you get it).

Because two days, really was a pretty long time for them. For two adolescent idiots who only loved basketball. _And: each other._


End file.
